Fluid pump assemblies come in various designs depending on their operating requirements and the environment in which they will be used. One type of fluid pump assembly utilizes separate first and second units which are operably connected to each other by magnets. The first unit is designed to be placed outside of a fluid-holding container, while the second unit is placed inside of the container. Each unit possesses a respective magnet operatively connected to one another such that a magnetic attraction between the magnets holds the first and second units in place on opposite sides of the container. The first unit contains a drive motor that rotates the first unit magnet. Due to the operative connection between magnets, the second unit magnet rotates with the first unit magnet. The second unit magnet may be connected to a propeller or an impeller to impart movement to the liquid in the container.
The above-described fluid pump assembly is particularly useful in aquariums and the like because the attractive forces between the magnets allow the respective units to be held in place at any position along the walls of the container without requiring holes to be formed in the container. The magnetic attractive force also allows the fluid pump assembly to be mounted without brackets or other mechanical mounts, thereby reducing the overall weight of the assembly. Further, the fluid pump assembly may be located at any location on the container, such as in close proximity to an electrical outlet for powering the drive motor. The above-described magnetic coupling also eliminates the need to submerge electrical components in water, thus making hermetic seals about the motor housing unnecessary.